It's Getting Hot in Here
by Leena Makuo
Summary: The GT girls are planning a SPICY surprise for the guys. Parings are T/P, G/B, M/U...has some Vegeta vs. Pan action going on to....please read and review!!!


Its getting hot in here everyone. To sum it up the GT teens are gonna do something really nice for their boyfriends. The guys know they are up to something but they can't figure it out. One word hint to you....Stripping.  
  
Parings: Trunks / Pan, Bra / Goten , Uub / Marron  
Trunks -26  
Goten - 25  
Uub - 24  
Bra - 21  
Marron - 23  
Pan - 22  
  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own DBZ or It's Getting Hot in Here by Nelly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bra, this is your most evil idea ever. I love it" Pan shouted as she fell back into the stuffed animals. Bra, Pan, and Marron had all gathered in Bra's room to discuss their present for the guys. They figured that the guys had been so good lately, they deserved something special, and Bra had the perfect idea.  
  
"Now tell me this plan again...just so I can make sure I heard everything, Bra." Marron commanded. Bra smiled and began giggling with Pan.  
  
"Okay I called the strip club, so they know were are gonna be there tommarow. We'll have Goku knock out Trunks, Goten and Uub and take them there so they don't get suspicious. Hopefully he won't hit them to hard. Anyway, we will wait till they wake-up and have them sat at the table thats in the middle of the stage and we'll strip for them!!!" Bra repeated, doing a tiny mock strip-dance.  
  
The girls started giggling again until Pan froze for a second. "Bra did you already get the costumes?? I really don't think it will be easy to say ' hey Trunks im goin shopping for a stripping outfit.' without him getting a little curious." She stated. Marron nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well we have 3 choices for when we get to the strip club. I was thinking that Marron, you could be the Angel, Pan, you could be the Tigress, and I was hoping to be the Princess." Bra said. Both Marron and Pan rolled their eyes.   
  
"Bra, your always the princess" Pan said, throwing a tiger at the blue-haired beauty. Bra and Marron began to laugh as they started a war with stuffed animals. Teddybears were flying and kitties were bouncing against walls. Bra got hit in the face and started going all out on the other two with a stuffed snake.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
The girls sat up and looked around the room which had become a mess. "Who is it?" Pan asked. If it was Vegeta or Bulma, an explanation would be demanded, so they prayed it wasn't either of them. The door popped open and 3 heads squeezed through. The girls started laughing again as their boyfriends pounced on them and started tickling them.  
  
Pan was stuck under a pile of stuffed animals with Trunks, who was tickling her sides and her long brown tail. She squealed and wrapped her tail around her waist, preveting any more assaults on it. Trunks pouted, only causing Pan to smirk and kiss her purple-haired boyfriend.  
  
Bra and Marron were underneith their boyfriends, but they had long ago skipped to the making out stage. Every now and them you heard the occasional moan and squeal from the girls, and a yelp from the guys when the girls would massage their tails  
  
"Brats!! Don't tell me your doing a group mating session!!" Vegeta roared as he walked into his daughter's room. Bulma had sent him up to check after hearing the rucus earlier. Marron and Bra jumped up with Goten and Uub.   
  
"Hi Daddy!!!" Bra said with her usual huge, blue eyes. The eyes her father could never stay pissed at. Vegeta scanned the room, not to mention Goten's and Uub's pants and the condition of the girls clothes. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't anything too bad.   
  
"Where is the older brat and Kakarrot's grandbrat??" he demanded. Bra looked at Marron, who looked at Uub, who looked at Bra. They all shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"They were here a minute ago..." Bra muttered. Everyone looked around for a bit, still sitting on the bed. Vegeta stood in the doorway, arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. Just as Bra got off the bed, they all heard a noise.  
  
"Eeek!!! Ahh!" Came a feminine voice from under the stuffed animals. Bra and Marron rushed over and started throwing stuffed animals off the pile. Once they were all cleared the girls blushed and Goten and Uub cowered. Apparently they were the only ones that noticed Vegeta's vein popping from his forehead.  
  
Under the mountain of stuffed animals was Pan with her black bra exposed and her jeans unzipped, partially revealing a pink thong. On top of her was Trunks, who was already shirtless with his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Both appeared out of breath and somewhat sweaty.   
  
"Hey dad," Trunks said with a lazy smile on his face. That smile dissapeared when he saw the vein on his father's head pop out and begin twitching. Trunks cowered behind Pan, knowing Vegeta would not hurt her. Pan looked at Trunks, slipped her shirt on, and walked over to Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta eyed the young girl suspiciously. He had know clue what she was doing, and he had no intention of hurting her, but he did not trust her one bit. Pan circled Vegeta like he was her prey, causing Vegeta to shudder unoticably. She stopped right in front of him, pressing her body against his. She grabbed his arms and incircled them around her waist, pulling him close to her Everyone in the room stood wide eyed. No one could make Vegeta freeze like that. Not even Bulma.   
  
Pan pushed herself against Vegeta and leaned into his ear. "Never walk in on me....you will always suffer painful consequences.." She whispered before licking his earlobe. Vegeta stared at the young girl, curious as to what she meant.  
  
Suddenly Pan did something unexpected. She heard Bulma approaching, closer and closer and waited for the right moment to....  
  
"Bulma help!! Vegeta's harrasing me!!! Bulma!!!" she screamed as loud as she could, stunning all in the room. Before Vegeta could react, Bulma ran into the room to see her husband firmly grasping a "struggling" Pan, who had somehow managed to have tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Vegeta let go of her right now. You son of a bitch!!!!! What have I told you about that!! Gohan is going to fucking kill you when he finds out!!! Grrrrrr.....YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A YEAR AND NO GRAVITY ROOM FOR 5 MONTHS!!!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs, grabbing onto Vegeta. Vegeta stood there, shocked at what this little hell-cat had just done to him.  
  
"Onna, let go I didn't do anything to that little wench" Vegeta yelled. Pan began to break down. She should have had an oscar for this performance.  
  
"I didn't do anything and now he's practically calling me a slut. I used to respect you Vegeta, but after what you did today...well...I let my *sob* daddy do the talking for me....." Pan choked out. Fake tears had been pouring from her eyes ever since Bulma showed up.   
  
Vegeta just growled and stomped out of the room, followed by a screaming Bulma. The attention in the room was turned back to Pan who sat there smiling. Bra and Marron smiled as they simeltaneously said one thing.  
  
"Tigress!"   
  
Trunks looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya know I have always thought of Pan as the seducive type. And seducing Veggie like that....all I can say is GO PAN GO!!!!! (new fanfic idea coming) Anyway review and lemme know what you think of this one. I hope im doin good. Ohh boy is Veggie head gonna get revenge??? Maybe....well see.  
  
LOL  
L-C  



End file.
